movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Shreck
Maximilian "Max" Shreck is one of the two secondary antagonists of Batman Returns. He serves as Selina Kyle's depraved boss and an unusual ally to the Penguin. He is portrayed by Christopher Walken. Batman Returns Max is well-loved by the people of Gotham City and his son, Chip, but nobody really knows his dark secrets, which range from killing his best friend and business partner, Fred Atkins, and flushing his body parts down the toilet; dumping toxic waste in the Gotham River; owning secret fire traps within Gotham; murdering his secretary Selina Kyle when she uncovered his evil plans; and presumably murdering his own wife. On the outside, Max appears to be giving and caring, but in actuality, he's really aggressive and a big bully. He wants to build a large power plant which he says will be good for the city when, in reality, it would eventually suck the power dry from Gotham, leaving a fortune of money in his legacy. He then ends up getting blackmailed by the Penguin into helping him become an important figure in Gotham, but Schreck manipulates the Penguin as much as the Penguin thinks he is manipulating him. Schreck attempts to make Penguin the new Mayor of Gotham City in order to attract good publicity for himself and control Gotham through the Penguin, or "Oswald Cobblepot" as the Penguin called himself. If the Penguin becomes the mayor, he can approve of Schreck's power plant and since the original mayor disapproved it and the main reason why he is calling for a recall election. Max and Oswald appear to develop a strange kind of friendship. Max was born into poverty, but fought his way to power through cunning and ruthlessness, developing criminal connections along the way. As such, like Penguin, he has a resentment of people, such as Bruce Wayne, who were born to wealth ("To the manor born with a silver spoon," as Max contemptuously refers to Bruce). Unfortunately, when Oswald's criminal enterprises are exposed, Max abandons him. Oswald flees back to the sewers, once more taking on the name "Penguin" and vowing revenge. Meanwhile, Selina had been reincarnated as the supervillain Catwoman and vowed vengeance against him for killing her. Max is killed in the end when Selina kisses him with an electric taser while she grabbed some exposed wires, frying him and leaving a frazzled corpse behind. Despite being a horrible person, Max loved his son as he willingly took Chip's place when the Penguin came for him. It's likely Chip takes over his father's business or not since Batman exposed all of Max's dealings and shutting down his operations and leave Chip with nothing. Category:Batman Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Business Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sociopaths Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Old Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Protective Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Polluters Category:Fallen heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Males Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side